Bendición o Mala Fortuna?
by CrimsonWolfanda
Summary: Mikan y Hotaru deciden ir a la misma escuela que el resto de su banda 'Sin Ofender'. ¿Qué pasará cuando Mikan y Natsume se reúnen? ¿Se derrumbara todas sus vidas o finalmente estara todo como deberia estar?


Capítulo 1 – En las puertas ~

"Mikan, si no estás aquí abajo en 3 segundo te juro que me voy sin ti!" Mikan oyó el grito de Hotaru que estaba abajo.

"OK, Ok, ya voy!" Grité en camino con mi última maleta.

"Bueno, ya era hora, dios que lenta eres." Hotaru dijo con su voz monótona, mientras que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Hola! Si te estás preguntando quién es esta chica de 1'75 y hermosa piel clara, ojos color amatista y de pelo color cuervo, bueno ella es mi mejor amiga Hotaru Imai. Las dos tenemos 16 y penúltimo año de la escuela secundaria y en estos momentos nos estamos dirigiendo a GA que significa Gakuen Alice o cómo el resto del mundo lo llama La Academia de Alicia. Es propiedad de mi tío Kazu es también el HSP (director de la escuela secundaria). Oh, ¿quién soy yo? Lo siento, supongo que no me he presentado, que tonta siempre se me olvida. Soy Mikan Sakura Yukihara (yo no uso Yukihara, muy pronto te darás cuenta por qué).

~En las puertas~

Estabamos bajando del coche cuando oímos una voz que dijo "Hola Mikan, Hotaru. ¿Cómo estáis en este hermoso día? "

Cuando dimos la vuelta vimos nada menos que el HSP aka mi tío Kazu. En cuanto lo vi corrí y le di en un abrazo, Hotaru a cambio solo dijo "Hola tío Kazu". AHORA para dejar las cosas claras Kazu no es realmente el tío de Hotaru es más como su tío adoptado.

Kazu sonrió y respondió: "Bueno, entonces, me siguen para obtener sus horarios, para conocer a su tutor y sus profesores del grupo especial o el sustituto en caso del grupo de los especiales."

Seguimos a mi tío, quiero decir, el HSP a su oficina y allí vimos 3 personas esperando. Vamos a empezar de izquierda a derecha, de acuerdo, en primer lugar a mi izquierda hay un hombre, o puede a una mujer, pero voy a decir hombre, con el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, ojos morados, esto fue muy interesante para mí, es de aproximadamente 1'91m y ropa con volantes (la razón por la que pensé que tal vez era mujer); al lado hay hombre que está a la misma altura que el primero, pero tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. El último fue también un hombre, bueno, si quieres llamarlo así, pero sabia quien era, le describiré por si acaso no has adivinado quién es; tiene el pelo negro y ojos azul oscuros con un tatuaje de estrella en su ojo izquierdo, y mide 1'88m. En cuanto mi cabeza proceso quien estaba delante de mí, corrí hacia él y me choque contra él mientras gritaba "Tsubasa Onii-san!"

Tsubasa se rió y desordenado mi pelo y dijo: "Hai, hai, hola a ti también Mi-chan." Ahora, normalmente mato a los que se atreven a llamarme Mi-chan pero como es Tsubasa voy a descartar la idea.

Kazu tosió luego se aclaró la garganta y anunció: "Este hombre es Narumi-sensei", señalando al rubio," que será vuestro tutor y profesor de Inglés. Este es Misaki "señalando al hombre de ojos marrones" él es el maestro del grupo técnico y vuestro profesor de ciencias. Y como usted ya sabeis este es Tsubasa, él es el maestro sustituto del grupo de los especiales hasta que vuelva Noda. Ahora ant-" fue cortado por un golpe en la puerta. "Entra", dijo el HSP.

Un hombre con el pelo negro, los ojos que parecía un agujero negro y que media 1'92m entro

"Tío, ¿qué es lo que era tan impo-oo-" Persona empezó.

Sonreí y grite "REI-NII-CHAN!" Corrí hacia él y me detuve luego le pregunte mientras le miraba "¿Te puedo abrazar?" Persona, también conocido como Rei, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Narumi-sensei y Misaki-sensei se quedaron atóntados, no sólo del hecho de que Persona sonrió, pero también que me dejó abrazarle. Me reí y luego me volví de nuevo a mi tío y dije: "Por favor continúe tío".

"Oh, sí ... um ahora para sus programas." Entregó a Hotaru y a mi una hoja de papel, a cada una una hoja, continuo diciendo "El primer bloque con diferentes colores es tu horario de clases normal, el segundo bloque sin color es tu grupo de clase especial, Mikan ya he pedido a Tsubasa que si puede encontrarte cuando las clases especiales empiezan ya que el grupo se encuentra en el lugar más difícil de encontrar, además del grupo peligroso, asi que mañana vais a empezar las clases regulares a las 8 a.m. y haz favor de reuniros con Narumi-sensei en frente de la puerta de clase y él os dará más instrucciones mañana. Podeis iros, por favor Persona llevalas a sus habitaciones." Y con eso nos fuimos todos.

Persona (como ahora debo llamarlo) nos conduce hacia los dormitorios, primero dejamos a Hotaru en su dormitorio le dije mi número de habitación de la residencia y Rei y yo nos fuimos a mi dormitorio. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación me di cuenta de que sólo había dos dormitorios en esta planta uno justo enfrente del otro, pero Rei no se molestó en contestar a mi pregunta. Cuando llegamos a mi dormitorio me abrazó Persona y le dije buenas noches mientras él se limitó a sonreír y me movio los pelos. Entré en mi dormitorio en cuanto Persona se había ido, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna mostró suficiente como para que yo pudiera llegar a mi cama. Automáticamente abri un cajón sace un par de pijamas, pantalones cortos azules oscuros con pequeñas alas en la parte inferior delantera y una camisa de color negro que decía "fe" en la parte delantera con grandes alas blancas pintadas en la parte posterior. Después me fui a mi cuarto de baño a cambiarme y también me lavé los dientes, me fui a poner mi alarma para las 5:30 am. Luego busce una canción para tener como alarma y termine con 'Awake and Alive' de Skillet. Cuando por fin llegué a la cama eran las 10:45, así que decidí tumbarme encima de la cama hasta que el sueño finalmente se hizo cargo, el último pensamiento que tuve fue "mañana va a ser interesante" y me quedé dormida.


End file.
